


In my Arms (Gen version)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Books, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are taking a bath together  <3





	In my Arms (Gen version)

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-08  
> The beginning of this is a part from [this M-rated fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484299)
> 
> Alright so mabe I was lying when I said there'd be one more fic for this, 666 words is just not enough. Don't worry Frisky_Business, I'll get to the rest of your prompt soon(er or later xD)
> 
> and btw yes whether I tag those fics as M/M or other is pretty arbitrary, I mean they are celestial beings with no gender but they're also man-shaped beings, so... idek, don't think Crowley and Aziraphale care much about it either way.

Grinning, the demon bends down to let hot water into the tub, then sitting into it immediately, groaning in pleasure as his sore arse hits the floor, taking a purple bathbomb out of the package and holding it into the water, grinning stupidly as it starts bubbling, purple and lilac streams colouring the water.

Aziraphale just shakes his head at him and miracles himself a little cleaner first before joining the other in the bath. 

Crowley really is like a serpent sometimes, snuggling into the warm tub with a blissed-out look on his face. He even miracled the black porcelain to be soft to the touch and warm, Aziraphale notices as he sits down himself.

While the tub is large, it is not enough so for two grown men (or man-shaped beings) to stretch their legs opposite each other without touching, and Aziraphale doesn't want to disturb Crowley in his bliss, so he hugs his knees to his chest and smiles at the demon, watching the water turn darker shades of purple around him. 

When Crowley notices that Aziraphale still isn't there, however, he opens one eye from where he is enjoying the stream of hot water hitting his skin.

"Coming here anytime soon, angel?"

Aziraphale awkwardly skitters closer, but Crowley just holds the bathbomb out of the way, spreads his legs and beckons Aziraphale to sit between them, hugging him to his front. He softly noses at Aziraphale’s hair and neck, revelling in the closeness of his angel, and presses a kiss to his neck before settling back into the water and rolling the rest of the bath bomb to lay at their feet. Smiling, Aziraphale sinks into the heat with him, content to do nothing more but snuggling with Crowley for a while. 

After a while, Aziraphale feels Crowley’s breath getting more even, and the demon drifts off to sleep. Smiling, Aziraphale carefully extracts one of his arms from the demon’s embrace so as not to disturb his sleep, and he miracles the arm dry before bringing the book Crowley got him into his hand. Snuggling closer to Crowley, he starts to read, pages miraculously staying dry.

A few minutes later, Crowley blinks awake, hugging Aziraphale more closely to him and noticing that the other is reading a book. Of course… the angel can’t even relax in the bath with him. Fondly shaking his head, he presses a kiss to Aziraphale’s neck before leaning his chin on the angel’s shoulder and peering at the page in front of him. Ah- it’s the one he bought for him.

“The one you read yesterday- you're not interrupting that just to read this and go to the cinema with me? It hasn’t even started playing yet, there’s no rush, angel…” he rumbles.

Blinking and looking up from the page, Aziraphale turns to smile at him. “Oh, no, I finished that yesterday!”

“And, um, d’you like it?”

“Yes, why?” Aziraphale tries not to think about maybe having passed up the chance of owning first editions of all parts of the series, he doesn't want to think any sad thoughts now...

“I might have the next book for you,” Crowley interrupts his thoughts.

“Oh really?” Aziraphale asks, a little perplex. Did he say any of what he thought out loud? He doesn’t think so…

“Well... Yes... And the other parts as well... Bought them when I got you that one”

“Oh, _Crowley_!” Beaming, Aziraphale turns around and presses a big smooch to his lips before turning back around and snuggling against the demon's chest.

“Whatws that for?” Crowley asks, blushing lightly.

“Oh, just you being you, my dearest” Aziraphale says softly.

Crowley smiles. “Will you read to me, angel?”

“Of course” Aziraphale beams. “From the beginning?”

“Eh, just wherever you’re at, I’ll get the rest of the story in the movies, and you know me, I’ll probably fall asleep again soon anyway…”

Smiling fondly, he picks up the book again and starts reading, voice soothing Crowley back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I post the next part!


End file.
